


Taking care

by Greatscottheshot



Category: Fleabag (TV) RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatscottheshot/pseuds/Greatscottheshot
Summary: After the success of Fleabag- Pheobe Waller-Bridge and Andrew Scott have a firm friendship. Plans for the evening however are changed when Andrew comes down with a sickness bug and his friend is on hand to help.Hurt/Comfort Sick ficThis didn't happen- this is pure fiction. Andrew  is single in this and lives alone. It's a work of imagination. Please don't read if that's not  your thing. I know Andrew is gay and Benedict is straight but this is just a story :)





	1. Saturday plans have changed

With the success of Fleabag and a recent meeting at the BAFTA’s Andrew Scott and Pheobe Bridge-Waller decided that during some time off that they would hang out. They’d been friends for years and having worked on the show last year they had rekindled their bond. They had arranged to go to dinner on Saturday night. Pheobe was getting ready when her phone rang.  
“Shit, who is that now?” she muttered and grabbed the phone. “Oh hey Andrew, you ok? Oh sweetie you sound terrible. No that’s ok I understand you don’t sound up to it. Are you up to a visitor though? I can pop over, make you some hot drinks and stuff? Ok, sure give me an hour I’ll be over. Bye love” she hung up. Discarded her dress and changed into jeans and a t shirt and grabbing a pair of pumps, she rushed out of the house going via Boots to pick up some things for her poorly pal.  
Arriving at Andrew’s London home, Pheobe rang on the bell and waited. After what seemed quite some time the door opened and a very pale and sweaty looking Andrew Scott appeared.  
“Oooh you do look sickly” Pheobe pulled a face.  
“I feel fucking sickly” Andrew croaked and rubbed at his belly “I ache, I feel sick, I’m hot, then I’m cold” he shivered.  
“come on then, lets get you comfy” She ushered Andrew into the house and steered him to the living room. He flopped onto the sofa and curled up hugging himself protectively. Pheobe frowned as she laid a gentle hand on her friends’ forehead. “You are burning up” she sighed.  
“I’m….c…cold” he shivered.  
“Yeah you have a bad fever Andrew” she went upstairs to his room, got a soft throw from the end of his bed and came down with it. “here we are lovely” she tucked it over him and gently brushed his sweat soaked hair from his forehead.  
“I’m sorry about dinner” he sighed at the touch of her cool hand on his brow.  
“That’s ok, you’d put the other diners off their food anyway, sitting there looking a green as you do” she smile and took his hand “have you eaten anything?”  
“No, stomach is in knots” Andrew mumbled.  
“Do you want to try and eat something?” Pheobe asked “might make you feel better?”  
“No, I’m not hungry, just feel so ill” he huffed.  
“Ok, well then” Pheobe smiled “lets try and fix that” she got up and put the kettle on. Making a honey and lemon medicated drink she brought it out to him. “can you sit up a second?” she asked. He nodded and sat up, Pheobe sat down and let him lie back in her arms. “Drinks a bit hot, have it in a bit” she said gently pressing a kiss to his head.  
“Thanks for coming over” he murmured thickly, his nose so stuffy and his voice cracking.  
“What are friends for? I didn’t like the thought of you being on your own while you’re feeling like shit” she said gently rubbing his arm.  
“Thank you I appreciate it” he smiled a little “stupid bug making me sick when it’s my time off typical” he looked down at the mug of honey and lemon “I’ll try that” he slowly sat up and reached for the mug, sitting back and crossing his legs he took a sip. “It’s nice” he said quietly.  
“Good” Pheobe reached and brushed some hair off his forehead. “So what other plans did you have for your time off?”  
“Was going to see my Mum and also catch up with Benedict, but I think all that is off the table now. I don’t want to give my Mum this flu” he sipped the drink again and gave a cough.  
“Yeah, she might not thank you for that” Pheobe smiled and rubbed his back. She rescued the mug from his hands as his cough turned into a hacking coughing fit. When he had finished he flops his head back against the sofa cushions and turns to look at his friend.  
“Urgh” he groaned.  
“Poor Andrew” Pheobe sighed “you know, a hot bath might help you out, want me to run you one?” she asked.  
“I feel like you’re being my Mum” he smirked slightly “honestly though, I’m ok I feel too hot and cold to get in a bath” he rubbed a hand over his face “just hope this thing doesn’t hang around long” he finished his drink and set the mug on the table. “Thanks for coming over” he smiled and curled up again with his head in Pheobe’s lap. “You can put the telly on or something if you want?” he yawned “I know I’m not much company”  
“Try and get some sleep I’ll watch something” she said tracing circles gently on his back. Andrew nodded and his breathing began to even out and within minutes he was sound asleep.  
Andrew had been asleep for a good hour or so when he clearly began to get uncomfortable. Pheobe wasn’t sure if he was just dreaming but his sudden low groan followed by an uncharacteristically high pitched whimper caused her concern.  
“Hey sweetheart” she whispered and stroked her hand through his damp hair “Andrew you’re dreaming love” Andrew’s eyes flickered open, they looked bright with fever and he looked for a minute like he didn’t recognise his friend “Are you ok?” she asked “Andrew?”  
“Huh?” he blinked at her slowly “I …..er…I feel a bit funny” his face contorted into a grimace and he got up and stumbled rapidly to the bathroom. Pheobe waited for five minutes then went after him.  
“Do you need anything?” she called through the door.  
“No…no I’m ok. You….you should go- you don’t need to have to see me like this” the sound of Andrew being sick again made Pheobe feel even more worried.  
“I’m not going anywhere my lovely you’re not well I can’t leave you by yourself! She leant against the wall “you’re stuck with me sweetie so get used to being looked after- can I come in?” she didn’t wait for an answer and strode in. Andrew was in a heap by the toilet basin, he looked up, he was as white as a sheet. “Oh dear” Pheobe frowned, she wet a flannel and bent down and gently wiped his face.  
“I’m not a kid” Andrew muttered “wiping my…face”  
“No, you’re not a kid- but you’re not very well” she felt his head and frowned “ok you seem to be getting warmer. That’s not good”  
“I feel fucking freezing” he shuddered. Pheobe got up and found a thermometer in the bathroom cabinet Andrew under protest held it under his tongue, after a couple of minutes Pheobe looked at it and frowned. “I’m so c…old” Andrew shivered.  
“Yeah, well you’re overheating lovely, this says 103.2 , bad news is, that bath you didn’t want to have is going to be a tepid one and you’re having it like it or not!”  
“It is like having my Mum here” he groaned and rested his head on his arm on the toilet seat. “This is an absolute nightmare”  
“Could be worse- I’ll run the bath” Pheobe did so and Andrew looked at her from his floor position. “Ok, well I think privacy may be needed now love”  
“If I was confident you wouldn’t fall and bash your head on the sink, thus needing a trip to hospital then yes privacy would be in order, but you have legs like springs, you’re faint and I don’t like the potential outcome of that- besides we shared a bed in fleabag scenes so what are you so worried about?” she helped him to his feet “arms up, lets get this t shirt off you” she said firmly. Andrew flushed pink to the tips of his ears and he gave a shy glance to the floor. “Andrew, seriously this is to make you feel better, don’t be so shy we’ve been mates years” and with that she helped him into the bath.  
“F-uck!” Andrew hissed “It’s too cold Pheobe! It’s too…fucking cold” he started to shiver violently. “It’s too cold!”  
“You need to cool down, its not for long ok- your temperature is sky high if it goes higher I’m calling an ambulance so the bath is your best option now sit” she said sternly and got him into the water. Lots of cursing and five minutes later a much cooler but embarrassed Andrew was out of the bath wrapped in his bathrobe which had a hood. Pheobe pulled it up over his head, rubbed his arms and kissed his cheek. “don’t know about hot priest, you look more like a cute little boy right now” she winked.  
“Ah shut up” Andrew couldn’t help a small smile creeping onto his face “listen, thanks for looking after me, I don’t really do so well taking care of myself really”  
“Yeah I worry about that” Pheobe said “if I’d not come over” she handed him back his jogging bottoms and t shirt.  
“I’m fine, look I’m ok to get changed- I’ll meet you back in the front room” Andrew smiled at his friend.  
“Ok, just go carefully. I want you to eat something, so I’m going to rustle something up for you” she patted his arm gently and went to the kitchen. Andrew was a healthy guy and his fridge was actually full of decent food. Within ten minutes there was some homemade vegetable soup bubbling on the stove top.  
Andrew padded in, now with a hoody on over his t shirt, his wet hair mussed up and a nasty rattling cough that made his chest spasm.  
“What’s that?” he wrinkled his nose up at the pan.  
“Vegetable soup! Don’t look at it like that!” Pheobe laughed “look Mr, we were meant to be at a nice restaurant tonight, so don’t knock this!” she jibed.  
“I’m not….” Andrew tenderly rubbed at his stomach “just feeling a bit sensitive in the tummy area that’s all”  
“Well this is my Mum’s fail safe recipe, always had it when I felt under the weather, go and get comfortable and I’ll bring some out to you”  
“Ok, thanks” he gave a watery smile and worryingly slightly staggered out of the room. Pheobe made a mental note to watch him, as his balance seemed off.  
Pheobe took a bowl of soup and some brown bread out to Andrew, but he was looking at it with real disdain.  
“Just give it a go for me” she said putting the tray on his lap. Andrew broke some of the bread off and dipped it in the soup, he gingerly put some in his mouth and slowly chewed, but he began to gag even before he swallowed it “ok, all right” Pheobe took the tray and put it on the table.  
“Sorry…I’m sorry” Andrew spluttered.  
“It’s ok, don’t say sorry it isn’t your fault” she frowned “but sweetheart I am quite worried about you” she said “this seems more than a cold or tummy upset” she took his hand and gasped his hand was freezing and clammy. “Your hands…Andrew please let me call someone to look at you” she asked.  
Andrew however didn’t respond, his eyes suddenly glazed and a strange look on his face his whole body went limp.

To be continued


	2. Turn for the worse

“Andrew” Phoebe shook him “sweetheart can you hear me?”  
“mmm” Andrew’s eyes opened half mast and he groaned “don’t….feel…well” he mumbled.  
“So I see, you scared the shit out of me for a second there!” she felt his head again “you’re burning up again, I’m going to call a doctor Andrew you need to be checked over” she got up and got her phone from her bag. Googling emergency call outs she organised for a Doctor to come. While they waited for the Doctor to arrive, Andrew lay cuddled up to Phoebe, she was worried as his breathing was hitching in his chest.   
The doorbell went and Phoebe went to get it, expecting the Doctor she was surprised to see Benedict Cumberbatch standing there. They had met a couple of times at award shows and once at a dinner.   
“Oh hi" she said.  
“Hi, is Andrew home?” he asked “how are you Phoebe?”   
“I’m good thanks, yeah he’s home but he’s quite poorly. I actually thought you were the Doctor coming”  
“Is he that ill?” concern flooded Ben’s face and Phoebe nodded. Ben immediately took his coat off and went to the living room. He looked at Andrew who appeared so very small curled up on the couch, his face was white as a sheet and his dark hair slick and stuck to his sweat soaked forehead.  
Ben crouched down beside him and gently placed a hand on his cheek, he balked at the heat coming off his friend. Andrew stirred a bit and opened his eyes. The last person he expected to see was Ben and he was confused. He groaned and squinted his eyes at him.  
“Ben..wha'..huh?” he mumbled and ran a shaky hand over his face.  
“Hey you" Ben smiled “so I thought I’d surprise you and take you out for a beer but seems you had other plans" he said softly. Andrew took a shuddery breath in and gulped. Ben took his hand and gripped it. “You’re ok, it’s all going to be fine. You’ve got a Doctor coming, and me and Phoebe are here. Its ok" he reassured him. Andrew nodded slowly and shut his eyes.  
“Getting...worse, my head hurts..and my..my..neck" he groaned.  
The door went again and this time Ben got it and showed the Doctor in. Within 10 minutes they were on their way to the hospital with a rapidly declining Andrew who the Doctor immediately assumed has meningitis. Phoebe and Ben were shown off to a relatives room to wait while they took Andrew off for various tests.  
It was 2am when they were finally updated with Andrew’s condition. He had indeed got meningitis but it was caught early. They had said he needed to stay in a few days to have a course of antibiotics to fight the infection. He was in for a few rough days they said but the prognosis was good.  
The doctor was right and the next two days were not a fun experience for either party. Phoebe and Ben stuck by his side. Andrew insisted that his parents were not told that he was unwell as they would be too worried. Both Ben and Phoebe tried to change his mind on that one but he was stubborn.   
After a few days of heavy antibiotics and painkillers Andrew was a little more with it but he really wanted to go home, he hated the hospital and being prodded and poked all the time with never a minutes peace.   
“You know" Ben said “you’re an actor Andrew, not a Doctor, if they say you should stay here a while then maybe listen to them?”  
“I feel like a fucking pin cushion, poke, prod , sticking me with needles and all that. I want my own house, my own bed and blankets and not these scratchy itchy starch coated sheets!” he was quite animated and Ben chuckled. “What?” Andrew scowled.   
“You must be feeling better, you just had a good rant. You know, when Moriarty takes over your soul momentarily” he grinned. “Its good to see you" he took his hand “missed you" he winked.  
“You do know that I am not actually a super villain right?” he said toying with Ben’s hand.  
“You couldn’t be less villainous if you tried, you’re one of the sweetest guys I know, you just happen to be able to play unhinged people very well" he smirked. “Seriously though, you should listen to the doctors they know their shit"  
“I just want to go home Ben....my own stuff.. I’ll get better at home faster. I’m over the worst now anyway. I promise I’ll rest I will"  
“Oh I know that" Ben said “because I’m going to stay with you till you’re back on your feet"  
“What?...you don’t need to" Andrew said “I’ve got Phoebe clucking around me like my Mother. I’m not a little kid" he rolled his eyes.  
“Tough, I spoke to Phoebe and we both agreed to be around to help out. She’s got work on at the moment but I’m on a break, so sorry Andy, you’ve got company if you insist on going home" Ben grinned at him and to Andrew’s sudden surprise he leant forward and planted a kiss on his head. “I love you my friend, I’m not about to see you being alone while you’re not well”  
“Thank you" Andrew blushed and looked down. He felt a rush of excitement when Ben kissed him. He had been harbouring feelings for Ben since the day they met at the Sherlock read through and they had become firm friends ever since. But Ben was straight, or so Andrew thought, there had been women, a few actually. Andrew shook himself from the inside subconsciously. Ben was his friend. He wasn’t well and he was showing him affection to show he cared. Nothing more than that.  
“So?” Andrew looked up at his friend “we gonna bust me out of this place or what? I could murder a decent cup of tea" he smirked.  
“I’ll speak to the doctor, but...and I mean this Andrew, you need to rest and you let me take care of you right? No arguments ok?”  
“No arguments, promise" Andrew smiled at Ben “can we go now?”  
To be continued


	3. Home

A lengthy discussion with the Doctor ensued and Andrew was heavily advised against leaving the hospital. However the diminutive Irishman was not having it and declared as an adult he could discharge himself. He was sent away with a lot of medication which he was instructed to take. He was also told he had to rest as his body was not over the virus yet.  
The two men got a taxi from the hospital back to Andrew’s London home and Ben helped his shaky friend up the steps to the front door.  
“You ok there Andrew?” he asked. Andrew nodded quickly he seemed breathless and pale. “Sure?” Ben held him securely around his waist and they got into the house. Andrew felt his legs buckle and within seconds he was lifted bridal style in Ben’s arms. “You’re not strong enough for walking around yet" Ben carried him to the sofa and gently put him down. Andrew let out a hiss. “What hurts?” Ben asked worriedly.  
“I’m fine, just aching and they took loads of blood and stuff so I’m all bruised" Andrew waved his hand “I don’t need to be babies Benedict, I’m 42 years old, not 4” he huffed.  
“Well don’t huff like a toddler then" Ben winked “let’s get you comfortable ok?” he fluffed up pillows and got blankets to tuck over his friend. He may have been a bit over zealous as Andrew was cocooned in a tight shell of covers.   
“Was it your intention that I should be your prisoner? Can’t bloody move" Andrew laughed a little I mean it’s fine if that’s what you’re into" he waggled his eyebrows.   
“Sorry dear boy" Ben loosened the covers and then laid a gentle hand on Andrew’s forehead. He frowned “you could fry an egg on that you know?” he bit his lip “you need paracetamol to bring it down again"  
“Yeah Doctor C sure" Andrew mumbled .  
“hey, remember our agreement, no arguments Scotty"  
“Scotty, used to be called that at school" he yawned and closed his eyes. “i am so fucking tired, Jesus" he muttered.   
“Get some sleep then, don’t worry about me I’m happy to just chill, got a few scripts to look at"  
“Mmm, ok then” Andrew closed his eyes and he was asleep within seconds.  
Benedict settled with a cup of coffee and some scripts and began to read. He glanced over at Andrew sleeping and smiled. He looked so cute and small. “cute?” Ben found himself thinking, “since when do I find Male friends of mine cute" he shook his head to clear that thought.   
The peace of the afternoon was suddenly shattered when Andrew clearly in the throes of one hell of a nightmare literally screamed the place down. He sat up, eyes wild and wide darting from side to side, arms flailing and sweat pouring from every pore.   
“OK, Andrew its ok “ Ben shot out of his seat and pulled the shaking and jerking man into his arms. “Shhh it’s ok shh" he rocked him gently hushing him and stroking his hair pressing gentle kisses to his head. 

Andrew began to settle and the anguished cries gave way to more hiccups and shudders. Gradually he came to and realised he was basically buried in Ben’s chest. He wiped at his eyes, full of emotions and feeling very upset and disorientated. He went to move as felt awkward.   
“Its ok Andy don’t move just relax it’s all right I’ve got you. One heck of a bad dream hey my friend?” Ben whispered.   
“I er....I..I’m sorry" He stuttered.  
“Nothing to be sorry about. Are you all right?” he rested his chin on Andrew’s head.   
“I don’t know...I...i feel weird” he rubbed his face “thirsty"  
“Ok, I’ll get you some water “  
“Oh, no sorry I didn’t mean...to...to order you...about I...shit...sorry"  
“Hey, I said I’d look after you, don’t apologise. I’ll get you some water” Ben got up and went to the kitchen. He filled a glass and brought it back to Andrew. Sitting down by him he put his arm around him. “do you want to talk about your dream?” he asked   
“Not really” Andrew shrugged. “dont even know what it was about really" he sipped the water “sorry” he shivered.  
“Stop saying sorry, it’s all right you silly thing. As long as you’re ok that’s what I care about" Ben smiled at him. “You hungry at all? Fancy a pizza?”  
“Actually I am a bit hungry first time in a while" Andrew nodded “could go for a pizza sure, but no anchovies on it, bleurgh" he stuck his tongue out.  
“Agreed, pepperoni ok?” Ben asked. Andrew nodded and got his phone out. “I have the pizza hut app. I’ll get it, small thank you for being so nice and looking after me" he smiled.   
“My pleasure, are you feeling better now?”   
“Yeah, I’ve calmed down now. Just a dream I’m ok" he ordered the pizza and put the TV on sitting back on the sofa. Ben looked at him and placed his arm around him. Andrew leant into the friendly hug and the two men watched TV till the pizza came.  
After eating both men felt sleepy and fell into a nap together.  
Phoebe had a key to Andrew’s house, he had let her have it when he was in the hospital. She let herself in to check on him and was surprised to find Ben and Andrew tangled together asleep on the sofa. Ben had his arms wrapped around Andrew who’s head was resting on his chest. Light snores escaping them both .a smile crept onto her face they looked rather cute.   
Andrew stirred and sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
“Oh hey" he yawned.  
“Hey yourself, so what’s happening here then?” she whispered ‘cosy?”

To be continued


	4. Relapse

“Fell asleep...pizza coma" he squinted and rubbed his forehead. “I’m not feeling so good again Phoebe...” he went very pale and gagged. Phoebe ran and grabbed the washing up bowl just in time as Andrew was violently sick. The sound of him throwing up woke Ben abruptly and he sat up with a start.  
“Oh Andrew, oh hi Phoebe, shit ok Andy ok" he rubbed gentle circles on Andrew’s back. “Maybe pizza was a bit adventurous eh?” Andrew finally finished being sick and collapsed into Ben’s side. He was burning hot and shaking. Phoebe took the bowl to clean it up. Benedict cuddled his friend and felt his cheek. “Ok I’m worried you’re so hot" he frowned. Andrew didn’t answer him his head lolling to the side.  
Phoebe came back in with a wet cold flannel and placed it on Andrew’s forehead. He closed his eyes and let out a whimper. Ben frowned and looked up at phoebe  
“I think he needs the hospital again' he muttered “not well enough to be at home that’s for sure”  
“Ben maybe lets get him into his bed and get him cooled off, can you lift him?”  
“sure, ok Andy I’ve got you up we come" he lifted the smaller man into his arms. Andrew was floppy in his arms his head resting against Ben’s chest. He took him upstairs to his room. Andrew’s bedroom was large, he had a big pine bed with white cotton sheets and covers. Four big pillows rested against the headboard. Phoebe pulled the covers back and Ben laid Andrew down, he instantly curled up and put his hands over his face with a groan. Ben got the medication that the doctor gave them. There was an anti sickness pill and painkillers. “Andrew can we sit you up a bit and take these please" he propped him up and held the water for him. He took the pills and lay back down. Ben put the wash cloth back on his head. “you’ll feel better soon when the medication kicks in”  
“Thanks....you two...I’m sorry...I’m a pain" he shifted in bed and closed his eyes.  
“You’re not a pain sweetheart” Phoebe said gently. Get some sleep ok, you’ll feel better after. She kissed his head.  
Ben and Phoebe went downstairs and left him to sleep.  
“He will be ok with some decent sleep' Phoebe said.  
“I am worried about him though phoebe, he’s quite poorly” Ben put the kettle on. He had some horrific nightmares earlier too. Got into a right state.”  
“Yes, he was like that a few days ago too. Poor love"  
“Well I’m going to stay with him till he’s better. I don’t want him alone while he’s sick"  
“You know, he has feelings for you don’t you Benedict” Phoebe made two cups of tea and handed him one.  
“We have been friends for a long time, we are just good pals" he shrugged.  
“Not doubting that, but you must see how he looks at you, he’s besotted. Just don’t give him false hope. Staying here with him, taking care of him. He’ll fall in love with you"  
“Phoebe it’s fine, I’m not going to hurt him he is my friend. Trust me"  
“Well ok, but he is one of my best friends too and I’ll be keeping an eye ok. I like you Ben, I do. But Andrew I love , and I won’t see him hurt”  
“He is my friend I am not a going to hurt him, relax please!” Ben took his tea to the living room and Phoebe followed him. They chatted for a good three hours when a pale and shivering Andrew appeared in the doorway hugging himself protectively.  
“I...I’m..c.cold" he shivered.  
“Come here then" Ben held his hand out and Andrew took it and curled up next to him on the sofa. Phoebe got a blanket and tucked it over him feeling his head again.  
“You’re still too warm" she frowned. Andrew licked at his lips and started to mumble incoherent words. Phoebe went and fetched the thermometer which Andrew wasn’t keen on holding in his mouth. He groaned and fought against it. Ben gently stroked his hand through his hair to calm him. Phoebe checked the temperature and frowned.  
“Ok that’s crazy high...Ben we have to get him back to hospital now"  
“No....hospital.... no...where...wheres mum..I.. my bed..I.. “ he shut his eyes and groaned again. Ben nodded and called 999


	5. Interfering

Another long night at the hospital ensued until at about 8am Phoebe and Ben were shown to the private room they had Andrew in. He was clearly distressed, kicking at his covers. They had him under a cooling blanket to try and get his temperature down and a various concoction of medication to fight the infection.   
“His breathing sounds bad” Ben said worriedly.   
“He’s developed a nasty chest infection alongside the meningitis. He is a very poorly guy at the moment. I would recommend he does not discharge himself again, if he’d just listened in the first place we wouldn’t be here right now” the Doctor frowned.  
“Yeah well I’m not about to let him do that” Ben said quietly. Phoebe broke away from them and went to the side of Andrew’s bed. He looked at her with tired sad watering eyes.   
“I’m sorry you had to come back here sweetheart” she said “but you were too poorly to stay at home you know that don’t you?”   
“Yeah……s’ok you guys…..did the right thing…I don’t…don’t feel good at all” he groaned.  
“I know, but you’ll be better so soon” Phoebe whispered and gently held his hand “do you want us to stay with you? I can if you want me to?”   
“Don’t want….to put you…..out” he coughed.  
“It’s not putting me out. Ben I’ll stay with him you get some rest ok?”   
“I can stay too I don’t mind” Benedict said “what do you think mate?” but Andrew was starting to slip into sleep, he closed his eyes and his grip on Phoebe’s hand loosened.   
“I’ll stop here you go” she smiled.  
“Ok, well I’ll come see you later” he whispered and kissing his head he left.  
Andrew slept for hours and hours. Phoebe read a book on her phone and smiled a he suddenly stirred.   
“Hey sleepy, how are you feeling?” she asked.  
“Crap” Andrew coughed and patted his chest “really rough”  
“Well you do look brighter you know. Maybe that medication is kicking in for you. See the hospital is the best place for you” she smiled. Andrew pulled a pouting face at her.  
“All these drip things hurt” he said sulkily “and I feel weird and spaced out. I don’t like it”  
“Well you are certainly more with it than you were sweetheart. You were talking about your Mum when you were at home. Do you want me to contact your parents? I mean, you are in hospital a second time. Maybe its an idea”  
“No, Mum will worry and….I’m ok I’ll be ok. Where did Benedict go by the way? He couldn’t stay?”  
“Well you were sleeping, made no sense for him to be here too” Phoebe said gently smoothing the blankets over Andrew.  
“You’re up to something, I can tell” Andrew said with a frown “what’s the problem?”  
“Problem? There isn’t one” she shrugged.  
“I know you and I know your face, and ……what is it?”  
“I just, listen I also know you well and I know when you like someone and I think you’re going to get hurt by him that’s all” she sighed “I’m just looking out for you Andrew, I love you to bits and you’re not well and he’s caring for you, and I think you could get feelings that will end up with you being hurt that’s all”   
“’Phoebe I’m not a child, and I am able to cope with my own friendships thank you. I’m fine. I love having Ben around course I do and I know he is straight, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy his company” Andrew was a bit angry, but also quite shocked that his friend had read him so well as he was absolutely falling for Benedict. “Please don’t interfere with my love life”  
“See! There you are, saying its your love life. My darling he doesn’t see you that way!”   
“I know that!” Andrew started to cough and splutter, he cried out as each hacking cough hurt his head and entire body.  
“Sorry… hey calm down”  
“Don’t tell me to….calm…down….that’s the worse….thing to say to an angry person” he glared at her but this then made the two friends grin.   
“Andrew, it’s because I love you that I’m saying this. You’ve been hurt before, I don’t want to see that happen again”  
“I’m a big boy, I’ll be ok” he said “now don’t you have a life to be living rather than sitting here with sickly me”  
“You wanted to have me stay earlier” she said “I don’t mind”   
“Ok, well I am likely to go back to sleep” he yawned.  
“That’s ok, you do that” she stroked his cheek and he gradually fell asleep again.   
All was quiet till Andrew started to talk in his sleep and it seemed to be about Benedict.  
“Hey you’re dreaming lovely, go back to sleep” she rubbed his arm. Andrew sat bolt upright breathing hard and seemed to look straight through his friend.  
“Wh…where’m….I?” he murmured “I I…what?” he groaned and started to cough again.   
“You’re ok love, you just had a dream that’s all, sounded like Ben was in it”  
“What? You’re even having….a…go about my…dreams now? Jesus Phoebe give it a rest” he flopped against his pillows, he was nearly panting.  
“You’re burning up again” she went to touch his head but he moved.  
“Please….stop smothering me…you can go home I need to have some time on my own thanks”  
“Andrew…..”  
“No, please. I need to be alone” he rolled over and faced away from her. “Go now please” he sighed. Phoebe nodded and sadly got her bag and left the room, glancing over her shoulder she saw Andrew’s shoulders shake and she knew he was in tears.

To be continued.


	6. A new Direction

The next morning Andrew awoke and regretted throwing Phoebe out, she was actually right after all, he did have feelings for Benedict, that was true and she was looking out for him. He looked at his phone on the unit by the bed, he wanted to get it but as he tried to sit up he realised how little energy he had, he fell against his pillows and tried to catch his breath. Breathing suddenly felt very hard. He tried again to sit up but again failed and felt his breathing turn to a wheeze.  
“Hey, you ok?” Ben came running into the room “you sound breathless”   
“Just….trying….to reach….phone Ben…..I….can barely mo…move” he spluttered “shit”  
“Ok, let me get the Doctor all right?” Ben ran out and found the Consultant who came to look at Andrew. He listened to his chest and frowned.  
“Ok, that chest infection has gone into bronchitis, you my friend are going to have to do some serious resting for a while. I’ll pop an Oxygen Nasal Prong in for you and that’ll make it easier on your breathing ok?” he went out and came back in to set it up. Benedict walked around and pulled up a chair. He took Andrew’s hand and held it. “Ok, now lay back and that should be a bit easier on your breathing now” he said.   
“Yeah…bit. I’m so…..tired I ….I can’t sit up” he groaned.  
“Well you are quite unwell Andrew. You will make a full recovery but you need to rest and take the medication we give you. I want you to stay in for at least five days”  
“5 days…but….I had plans”  
“Andrew, you’re not well enough for plans” Benedict interrupted “look I know it’s a bit shit, but I’ll keep you company, and Phoebe I’m sure will too”  
“She’s probably not talking to me…..Ben” he winced as the Doctor gave him an injection “ow….what was that?” he muttered.  
“Antibiotic booster, get you better faster” he winked “I want you to try and eat today, breakfast will be in about half an hour” and with that he left.  
“He’s bossy” Andrew mumbled. “Not a fan”  
“He’s doing his job Andy” Ben said “so you fell out with Phoebe?”   
“I kind of snapped and told her to go…..I wanted to text her now but I can’t reach the phone. I was rude and I should say sorry”   
“Andrew, you aren’t snappy, what did she do to make you snap at her?”  
“Nothing…..not important” Andrew waved his hand slightly “pass my phone Benny will you?”  
“Ok” Ben reached and gave him the phone. Andrew sent a text to Phoebe to apologise and the action tired him completely. He looked rather hesitantly at the orderly who came in with a tray of breakfast. He felt his stomach lurch looking at the cooked breakfast.  
“Doc said you should give it a go” Ben said “you look thin mate”  
“Yeah well I’ve spent the last….few…days just…being sick..” he tried to pick up his fork but he had no energy and his hand was shaking hard. “Gah!” he threw it down.  
“Ok don’t get all het up I’ll help you” Ben got up and sat down on the bed, he cut up the food and held the fork to Andrew’s mouth “here we go, give it a go”  
“This is mortifying” Andrew sighed.  
“No it isn’t now come on, nobody is looking. Try some” he got the egg into his mouth and Andrew pulled a face as he chewed it “can’t be that bad” Ben smirked.  
“It is that bad” Andrew replied. He suddenly froze as Ben wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.   
“Sorry you had a bit of food there…” Ben said.  
“It’s ok..that’s ok” Andrew answered. He obediently opened his mouth again for more breakfast. Ben got him to eat half before he gave up but the Doctor was happy with that.   
“Andrew looked at his phone, the whatsapp message he sent to Phoebe had been read but there was no reply.   
“Shit” he muttered as he put the phone on his lap  
“Tell me what you argued about mate it may help?”  
“No it won’t help Ben I promise you that” he lay back and folded his arms across his chest.  
“Is it to do with me?” Ben asked  
“Don’t be …..arrogant” Andrew coughed.  
“No, only just she was a bit off with me yesterday. Asked me to leave basically”  
“I don’t know I was asleep, didn’t know you’d gone till I woke up” Andrew swerved the topic “Can you get me some water please?”  
“Sure” Ben did so and helped him drink it.   
“I’m so bored” Andrew sighed “I feel sick, I have no TV….”   
“Well then, lets get you entertained” Ben said with a smile, he got on the bed, pulled Andrew into his arms and got his phone out. He opened his Kindle app and flicked through some books. “What do you fancy listening to?”  
“I don’t mind” Andrew smiled up at Ben. “Anything”  
“Ok, good choice” Ben grinned and opened up a copy of Great Expectations and started to read to his friend. The sound of his voice reading to him relaxed Andrew beyond belief and after half an hour he was drifting off to sleep.   
Ben looked down at Andrew snuggled against his chest. He was suddenly hit with a feeling that he hadn’t had before. He slowly reached out and ran his hand down the curve of Andrew’s cheek. He felt his heart suddenly speed up and pound in his chest. His hand travelled down to stroke the smaller mans arm. Andrew let out a sleepy murmur and with the feeling of Ben’s hands on him he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him.   
“What..you doing?” he whispered.  
“I don’t know” Ben said quietly, but he bent down and just as their lips met, Phoebe walked in.  
To be continued


End file.
